


Six Geese A Laying

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: MidoTaka Twelve Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dating, Hiding Their Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: Takao and Midorima are going on a simple date, though they have to hide it.After all, the point guard and the shooting guard dating would be quite the scandal.(And everything is better when it is easier to hide amongst the clouds.)





	Six Geese A Laying

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!~  
> How's your day going?  
> Here's a Wing fic for you guys!  
> Have fun~  
> Deca Suffrage

Takao sighed as he fell towards the ground, wind tearing through him. When he was a couple hundred feet above the ground, he opened his pair of midnight black wings and soared above the ground. 

He flew in lazy circles above the ground, waiting for a certain somebody. 

"Hello, Takao." Takao flew back a couple of feet in surprise as Midorima appeared next to him., hair unkempt as if he had been flying fast. 

"Hi, Shin-chan! You're late for once!" Takao chirped. 

"Be quiet, Takao," Midorima snapped before leading him higher, into the clouds, where they would be out of sight. 

Midorima leaned in and whispered, "How are things going? Anyone suspect us?" 

"No," Takao responded, "No one does. As far as they know, we're just close friends. But," Takao flapped a couple of inches forward until they were nearly touching noses, "Of course, that's not the case with us." 

"Of course not," Midorima agreed before taking Takao's hand and leading them both back down to earth, large green wings and medium black wings flapping in unison to get both of the back to the ground. 

As they hit the school grounds with a small thump, Takao pulled Midorima off towards a small café. 

"C'mon Shin-chan! I have a date idea!" Takao said, voice barely above a whisper. He wasn't dumb enough to go and shout out that he was dating Midorima Shintaro. He still had somewhat of a reputation to uphold. 

Midorima let out a small irritated sigh before allowing himself to be pulled over to the café. 

As they got themselves seated and gave their server their orders, they started to talk. Nothing important came up in their discussions, but if you read between the lines, you would see double meanings. 

Such as Takao asking 'Any insane stalkers?'. And Midorima asking 'Anyone troubling you?'. 

When they got their food, they dug in, hungry after doing so much flying. Flying did burn a heck of a lot of calories. 

After they finished, they took to the skies again. Leaving the ground behind. 

Once again, they flew to the clouds, out of sight. 

Takao sighed, "Our dates are boring. We aren't able to do anything. Well, I guess that I'll have to settle with this." 

Takao leaned forwards and gave Midorima a kiss. For a moment, it seemed like Midorima had short-circuited as his wings had ceased movement for a second, making him descend a couple of feet until he regained his bearings. 

"Wow, Shin-chan! I'm glad that I have that-" 

At that moment, Midorima short-circuited his brain with an amazing, bone-melting kiss. 

As he regained attention of his surroundings, he noticed that he was in Midorima's arms, while the other was looking down at him with a smirk. 

"You say that like it's something new," He teased. 

"It's not. It's just fun saying it." 

"Can't disagree with that."


End file.
